


Люди, благородные умом и сердцем

by gallyanim



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Revolution, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Ей владела одна только страсть – справедливость и одна только мысль – ниспровергнуть стоящие на пути к ней препятствия.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jimin (15&)
Kudos: 1
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Люди, благородные умом и сердцем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



В целом Джимин, конечно, скучала по папе, который постоянно работал за границей, но притом девочкой она была скорее позитивной, чем наоборот, так что вполне находила и плюсы в таком положении вещей. Например, папа регулярно привозил всякие забавные подарки - ладно, иногда случались проколы и вместо модной кофточки с вырезом лодочкой и рукавами три четверти Джимин получала свитер канадского лесоруба (размер тоже для него), но всё равно подарки это хорошо. Ещё при отсутствии дома среднестатистического корейского аджусси оказалось куда проще вырасти феминисткой, социалисткой и прочими видами прогрессивного человечества.

Одним словом, жизнь в старшей школе у Джимин била ключом: она успевала вести на школьном телевидении сегмент про позитивные шаги в направлении гендерного равенства (честно говоря, такого сегмента в программе школьного новостного вещания никогда не было, но Джимин умела убеждать), устраивала с Кевином пикеты в защиту социальных выплат и даже иногда готовилась к экзаменам. Временами учителя пытались намекнуть ей на то, что неплохо бы готовиться чуть активнее, а бороться с мировой несправедливостью чуть потише, но Джимин их игнорировала. Какие там экзамены, когда можно заняться мобилизацией Йерин и Югёма на рисование листовок про нарушения трудового кодекса в Бангладеш. В конце концов, она всегда могла стать профессиональной революционеркой вместо какого-нибудь скучного маркетолога или что там ещё могли предложить вузы. Сын подруги ее мамы Джебом вот как раз учился на маркетолога, и что? Как это скрашивало его жизнь? Как это приближало Джебома к идеалу самосовершенствования? Да никак, Джимин даже приходилось любить его исключительно вопреки патриархальной джебомовой натуре и тому, что он требовал называть себя оппой.

Иногда Джебома спасало то, что он встречался с Джексоном. Джексон Джимин нравился и даже, как правильный выходец из Китая, давал ей полезные советы по научному марксизму. Йерин регулярно предлагала начать практиковаться в революциях прямо с их компании и в качестве маленького старта свергнуть Джебома с позиции старшего, а также ликвидировать уважительные наименования (как позже они бы ликвидировали имущественное неравенство), но каким-то образом всё продолжало держаться на своих местах. Возможно, Джексон вёл двойную игру.

Тем не менее, это не значило, что папа Джимин мог вот так просто прийти домой однажды и заявить, что в этот раз вся семья поедет в длинную командировку вместе с ним. Но именно так он и сделал. Одни беды от этих аджусси, честное слово.

Так Джимин оказалась в Таиланде, а все её революционные и не очень друзья - исключительно у неё в воцапе. Катоком они не пользовались из чувства солидарности к тому, что Джексон периодически ездил домой в Страну Заблоченного Катока.

***

На самом деле возможно учителя были правы, и стоило учиться активнее. Чуть-чуть. По географии в основном. Потому что Джимин была уверена, что у Таиланда есть активная история строительства социализма, а оказалось, что то был Вьетнам, а Таиланд - самая что ни на есть монархическая держава. Короче, сплошное угнетение и экспроприаторы, которых надо экспроприировать. Зато в Бангкоке было тепло и на каждом углу, а не только на Мёндоне, продавали жареных креветок на палочке. Это немного примиряло Джимин с тем, что она переехала из страны сурового капитализма в страну, где к этому самому капитализму вишенкой на торте прилагался король, но полностью остановить ее подпольную (а как еще действовать там, где ты не гражданка и даже язык особо не знаешь) активность не могло ничего.

Посреди урока тайского языка для детей из всех посольств сразу Кевин прислал фоточку своего плаката против неэтичного тестирования косметики, и Джимин загрустила. Джебом прислал Кевину в ответ фейспалмящего кота. Джимин загрустила ещё больше, потому что она бы с удовольствием пнула Джебома лично без всякого уважения к “оппе”, а так оставалось только отправлять стикеры с молотком.

\- Пак Джимин, - сурово произнесла тайская учительница. - Пожалуйста, убери телефон и ответь на вопрос. Как пройти в библиотеку?

Наверное, русские хакеры могли полностью сбросить Трампа с поста президента и усадить туда Ким Чонына, а учительница продолжала бы нудно талдычить о том, как указывать дорогу на тайском языке. На доске красовались пингвины в кепочках и пингвины без кепочек, а сосед Джимин по парте (вертлявый очкастый американец по имени Дже) передавал записку их соседу через проход (омерзительно буржуазному в своей благодушности канадцу, чье имя даже запоминать не хотелось). У Джимин не было привычки читать чужую переписку (если это не дрязги Джексона с его ушастым напарником по подработке: ржали всем чатом, не могли остановиться), но записка была открыта, а писал Дже очень крупными буквами.

“ТЫ ПРНЦ ВДЛ??!11111!!”

Джимин перечитала ещё раз и взяла карандаш. Учительница, вероятно, считала, что они тщательно рисуют кепочки на пингвинах.

“Что?”.

“ЭТО БРАЙАНУ!!111 #ТайнаЧастнойПерепискиСвященнаДажеДляДевчонок”.

“Сексизм”.

“ОТДАЙ УЖЕ МОЮ ЗАПИСКУ БРАЙАНУ. #НенавижуДопотопныеСпособыОбщенияНоМнеНадоУзнатьВиделЛиОнПринца”

\- ПРИНЦА?! - завопила Джимин после урока, сжимая записку в руке. Дже вжался в стул, сверкая очками. - Какого ещё принца? Это кто? Где? Ты видел принца? Брайан!

\- Это был мой вопрос, - буркнул Дже. - Я не видел, зато я знаю, как его зовут и в каком он классе.

\- Я видел, - кивнул Брайан и очень мило улыбнулся, чем ввёл Джимин в состояние полной ненависти к сытому среднему классу. К какому классу относилась она сама, Джимин старалась не думать. - Кстати, меня зовут Ёнхён.

\- Брайан, - поправил его Дже. - НУ И КАКОЙ ОН?!

Ради научного изыскания Джимин пришлось пойти с ними в столовую на обед, откуда она вынесла три ценных факта: Дже разговаривает хэштегами даже вслух, имя Брайана/Ёнхёна лучше и не пытаться запоминать, потому что у всех разные версии на эту тему, у них в школе реально учится принц Таиланда из династии (тут Джимин доставала из кармана бумажку с подсказкой, которую она писала под диктовку Дже) Бху-ва-куль. И по имени Кун-пи-мук. Произносить это одновременно было страшно.

“Вы все лузеры”, написала Джимин в общий чат. “Боретесь непонятно с чем, а я буду бороться с настоящей прогнившей монархией в одной отдельно взятой школе”. 

***

Завербовать в свою подпольную партячейку однокашников из тайской школы оказалось несколько сложнее, чем из корейской: во-первых, тут у Джимин не было доступа к средствам массовой пропаганды, то есть, информации, то есть, телевидению. Во-вторых, немного мешал языковой барьер. Тем не менее, благодаря уроку физкультуры Джимин обзавелась последовательницей в лице Лалисы, с которой они вместе играли в волейбол против двух буржуек из выпускного класса. Лалиса причисляла себя к субкультуре эмо, печалилась, что время их расцвета ушло, и носила розовую челку. Ещё она любила кейпоп, что и подтянуло её к Джимин, и в силу того, что сие увлечение было давним, с незапамятных пор зубрила корейский.

\- А ты ходила на концерт БигБэнг? - спросила Лалиса на первом заседании их комитета борьбы с загадочным принцем (требуется помощь бумажки) Кунпимуком Бхувакулем.

\- Нет, - ответила Джимин, и Лалиса, кажется, охнула от ужаса, что можно жить в Корее и не посещать концерты БигБэнг. Ну, что поделать, у Джимин было много других забот.

Заседание проходило в главном молле Бангкока, так что они успешно попили кофе, съели по желе из маракуйи, а потом отбили себе все ноги, выплясывая на ддр. Джимин была очень довольна: разумеется, для борьбы сначала надо сплотить всех адептов республиканского правления, чтобы они чувствовали себя практически братьями и сёстрами. Югём вот точно был её далёкой и потерянной ныне сестрой.

\- Можно в следующий раз со мной придёт Бэмбэм? - спросила Лалиса перед тем, как они с Джимин собрались по домам. - Он классно танцует Мисс Эй.

“У меня уже двое соратников!!!”, поделилась Джимин с чатом, после чего ей пришёл грустный заяц от Йерин и не менее печальная собачка от Югёма.

“Но я уверена”, торопливо добавила Джимин, “они куда хуже рисуют листовки!”.

Правда оказалась ещё трагичнее: ни Лалиса, ни Бэмбэм не рисовали листовки вообще. Бэмбэм в принципе был забавным и действительно шикарно танцевал не только Мисс Эй, но и ещё кучу танцев корейских женских групп (Джимин была уверена, что она даже групп столько не знает, сколько Бэмбэм танцев), но в остальном представлял из себя абсолютно бесполезное для мировой революции существо. Он даже про суфражисток первый раз услышал от Джимин и сразу на корейском.

“Выедаешь мозги бедному мальчику”, прокомментировал эту новость Джебом.

“Джебоми”, ответила ему Джимин. “Джебомааа~~~~~~~~~”.

Возможность так делать безусловно тоже немного скрашивала пребывание в Таиланде. Джексон, кажется, завидовал.

Тем временем, о принце удалось узнать, что он примерно пятнадцатый сын четвертой кандидатки в наследницы престола и у него есть два кота, собака и хомяк. Чем должна была помочь ценная информация про домашних животных, Джимин не знала, но Бэмбэм очень настаивал на том, чтобы занести это в протокол. Следующим фактом он предложил указать то, что одного из котов зовут Пудинг.

\- Ну хватит, - возмутилась Джимин и отложила ручку в сторону. Лалиса мигом подвинула её блокнот к себе и вклеила к названиям животных соответствующие наклейки. - А можно уже что-то важное?

\- Это например? - Бэмбэм прищурился и вальяжно развалился на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу. - Ещё я слышал, что его любимый бренд это Гуччи.

\- О! - Джимин обрадовалась и отобрала блокнот обратно. - Значит, тратит народные деньги на бессмысленную роскошь.

\- Ну эй, - Бэмбэм всплеснул руками. - Почему сразу народные? Может, он подрабатывает в кофейне?

\- Ну-ну, - иронически хмыкнула Джимин. - А Россия - страна победившего феминизма.

Ответить Бэмбэму было нечего: про Россию он ничего не знал, кроме того, что там холодно, так что дальше они втроем увлекательно почитали про список запрещенных профессий для русских женщин и пошли завершать очередное заседание в Старбаксе (одобрено Джимин за неиспользование рабского труда на кофейных плантациях), а затем традиционно на ддр.

Вечером Бэмбэм написал Джимин, что он перепроверил свои источники и принц, честное слово, все брендовые шмотки покупает исключительно на собственные карманные деньги, поэтому у него их раз, два и обчелся, но Джимин всё равно была непреклонна. Карманные деньги всяким королевским особам в любом случае доставались путём угнетения подданных. 

“А он ничего”, сказал Югём, когда Джимин прислала им фотку с заседания. “Пусть тоже покрасит чубчик в розовый, и тогда я его для тебя одобрю”.

“Это к делу не относится”, сказала Джимин, а потом подумала и добавила: “И нафиг мне вообще твоё одобрение”.

“Да”, чуть ли не впервые в жизни согласился с ней Джебом. “Ты даже ей не оппа”.

“Важно, что у него есть потайной источник информации про принца!”

“Ну :(“, погрустнел Джексон. “А вдруг он с ним встречается? :(”

“Это же Таиланд”, снова активизировался Югём. Джимин немедленно упрекнула его в этнических стереотипах и ЛГБТ-стереотипах сразу и с чувством выполненного долга легла спать.

***

\- А ну отпусти меня, - сказала Джимин, когда Дже пригвоздил её к стене точно так же, как показывали в японских и корейских дорамах. Кабедон, вспомнила Джимин. Типа романтика. - Я буду разговаривать с тобой только без применения силы.

\- Мне надо всё знать, - драматически воскликнул Дже, но руки убрал и вообще отошел на нормальное расстояние.

\- Стремление похвальное, - хмыкнула Джимин и протянула ему учебник по математике. - Сделаешь за меня домашку тогда?

\- Как ты так быстро прокачала тайский, - проигнорировал её Дже. - #НемедленноКолисьИлиЯЗаставлюТебяСлушатьКакБрайанКаверитДжастинаБибера.

Джимин задумалась. Общественный долг требовал сказать Дже, что это всё подпольная работа виновата, позвать его на собрание их рабочей группы и надеяться, что хотя бы он сможет нарисовать какой-никакой чахлый плакатик для пикета против принца. (Ах, Кевин, где ты, когда тебя так не хватает!) С другой стороны, на самом деле продвинутая представительница прогрессивной общественности не может врать, значит надо было понять, правда ли организация революции помогает Джимин в тайском.

Если подумать, то Лалиса была тайкой.

И даже Бэмбэм был тайцем.

И они, конечно, говорили немного на корейском, да будет благословлен кейпоп как мягкая сила, и на английском тоже говорили, но тем не менее. Была определенная вероятность, что агитация среди целых двух тайцев и совместное копание под монархический элемент вместе с ними помогали Джимин освоить язык.

\- Ладно, я понял, - сказал Дже, пока она думала. - Знание тайского выдают в обмен на быстроту реакции. Кстати, слыхала, что принц подался на конкурс кейпоп-каверданса?

Джимин не слыхала, но как только услышала от Дже, сразу же заклокотала от возмущения. Разве ж это может быть честной борьбой, если там участвует привилегированный член космически привилегированной королевской семьи? Принц небось может заявиться на конкурс каверданса с кавердансом... да хоть Кей Вилла, который пожизненно стоит на сцене и ничего более не делает. И выиграет же! А всем остальным честным трудягам, которые в поте лица репетировали сложные танцы, останется только мечтать о поездке на финал в Корею. Как будто принц не может поехать в Корею просто так.

\- Ну, - осторожно сказала Лалиса, - вдруг и правда не может?..

\- Можно продать пару-тройку своих Гуччи, - Джимин была неумолима. - Нам обязательно надо побороться за снятие его заявки ради честного конкурса! 

На следующее заседание Бэмбэм прийти не смог. И на ещё одно после - тоже. Джимин уже почти начала скучать и еле удерживала себя от того, чтобы не написать ему просто так, а не как руководительница революционной ячейки. Лалиса была прикольная, но с Бэмбэмом всё шло как-то веселее, даже если он не рассказывал ничего особо важного и тайного про принца. К тому же, когда их было трое, то можно было заказать три пирожных и меняться. Попробовать три пирожных как-никак куда интереснее, чем два.

Конкурс меж тем приближался, а борьба их шла довольно вяло. Джимин жаловалась в чате на то, что без листовок и телепередачи эффективность заметно снижается, и Кевин даже посмотрел, сколько стоят билеты в Таиланд, но капитализм всё ещё процветал на планете, так что стоили билеты дорого. Джимин сделала пометку следующим этапом бороться с заговором авиакомпаний, и Джексон сразу же предложил немедленно перейти к этому этапу, бросив местечковую борьбу с жалким тайским кавердансом. Классовые интересы, объяснил он. Джебом, кажется, наоборот был готов позвонить в пару китайских авиакомпаний и попросить их ни в коем случае не делать скидок, чтобы Джексон не принялся покидать его ещё чаще.

\- Мы можем позвать Дже, - сказала Лалиса, когда Джимин озвучила уже двадцатую причину, почему им не хватает Бэмбэма. - Или моего брата. Никхун читал этого... с бородой...

\- Сталина? - невпопад спросила Джимин. Лалиса погуглила:

\- Этот с усами. А, вот, Маркса.

\- Подожи, - Джимин вскочила и ткнула телефон Лалисе в лицо. - Он тоже участвует в этом конкурсе?!

\- Никхун не умеет танцевать, - фыркнула Лалиса. - Мама говорит, у него слишком тонкие ноги.

\- Бэмбэм!! - воскликнула Джимин. - Надо его спасти от бесчестной победы принца Кунпимука Бхувакуля.

\- Ого, - восхитилась Лалиса. - Ты наконец-то смогла.

И правда, подумала Джимин. Что праведный гнев с людьми делает.

***

К сожалению, даже самый праведный гнев не мог подарить Джимин больше двадцати четырех часов в сутки, в которые надо было как-то впихнуть сон, еду, общий чатик, революционную активность и внезапный тест по пингвинам, то есть по письменному тайскому. Дже продолжал завидовать ее успехам в тайском разговорном и даже подбил Брайана/Ёнхёна на то, чтобы составить ему компанию в этом зажигательном деле, но притом Джимин совершенно не умела нормально на тайском писать. Даже петь уже могла - регулярные заседания комитета борьбы с принцем в караоке делали свое дело, но сочинения оставляли желать лучшего. Иногда ей казалось, что если бы их приходилось писать не о ерунде вроде историй своего столкновения с тайской культурой, а о глобальных проблемах современности, то дело шло бы куда бодрее, однако Джексон частенько рушил эти иллюзии рассказами о том, как он учил корейский.

Тест был в пятницу, конкурс - в субботу, что оставляло Джимин примерно одну ночь на подготовку какого-нибудь хитрого плана по срыву участия принца в нем, но план как-то не складывался, и даже совместные усилия чата не помогали.

“Кинь помидор в его сценический костюм”, наконец предложила Йерин, когда все идеи иссякли. И тут Джимин поняла, что за всё время так ни разу и не озаботилась вопросом, волновавшим Дже с самого начала.

Кто этого принца видел-то вообще? Как он выглядел? Как она поймёт, кто из участников есть его высочество (фу!) Кунпимук Бхувакуль до того, как этот низменный расточитель налогов тайского народа выйдет на сцену подло завоевывать незаслуженную победу?

Джимин в ужасе написала Лалисе, но та ответила исключительно “5555555555555555555555”. Возможно, принц должен был выступать пятым, подумала Джимин. А Лалиса шифруется. Никогда не знаешь, какие контрреволюционеры могут вскрыть вашу переписку.

\- Он выступает пятым? - радостно выпалила Джимин при встрече. - Я разгадала шифровку!

Лалиса посмотрела на нее протяжным эмо-взглядом из-под розововй челки. Вообще может быть Югём был прав, и Бэмбэму такая тоже пошла бы. Джимин снова представила, как Бэмбэм проигрывает из-за монархического сговора, и так опечалилась, что почти готова была тоже вступить в ряды эмо.

\- Это смайлик, - сказала Лалиса. - Ты же вроде давно уже в Бангкоке?

“Ладно”, написала Джимин в чат, когда они с Лалисой уселись в конкурсном зале на свои места. “Может быть, пришло время научиться проигрывать”.

“А когда ты училась выигрывать?”, спросил Джебом, и Джимин отправила десять пыхающих яростью кошек, пока Кевин с Югёмом наперебой строчили список успешных акций. Затем начался конкурс, и Джимин сразу же убрала телефон (она была вежливой девочкой и сидела в чате прилюдно только тогда, когда ничего важного не происходило, как например на уроках). Танцевали все замечательно, и за каждый номер она мысленно переживала, что его не оценят по достоинству из-за дурацкого принца. За Бэмбэма, конечно, Джимин переживала больше всех. Пока его тут не было, можно было и попереживать в свое удовольствие, главное, чтоб не узнал.

\- И наш почетный участник! - благоговейно объявили ведущие. - Его многоуважаемое высочество принц Тайского Королевства Кунпимук Бхувакуль.

\- ЙОООО, - завопила Лалиса. - ФАЙТИН!

Предательница, совершенно ошарашенно подумала Джимин, шпионила за их планами всё это время, небось, вот всё и сорвалось.

На сцену меж тем вышел Бэмбэм. Нет, правда, самый настоящий Бэмбэм в пайетках. Джимин бы, возможно, заподозрила, что это привидение или голограмма или мало ли как ещё могли подменить Бэмбэма на Кунпимука, Кунпимука на Бэмбэма и тому подобное, но пайетки. Пайетки точно указывали, что всё происходит на самом деле в самой настоящей реальности.

И именно такое исполнение Бэд Герл Гуд Герл Джимин определенно уже пару... или чуть больше раз наблюдала.

\- Файтин, - растерянно и очень жалобно пропищала Джимин. Бэмбэма она собиралась искренне поддержать, но принца-то нет. И вообще хотела спасать Бэмбэма от принца и срывать принцу заявку. Это она сорвала бы заявку Бэмбэма тогда, что ли? Не спасла бы его, а наоборот?

\- Это же был Бэмбэм, - сказала она Лалисе, когда выступление закончилось, жюри принялось подозрительно шушукаться, а Лалиса сорвала голос файтингами. Та пожала плечами:

\- Ну да, он же говорил, что участвует.

\- Но они сказали, ну, не Бэмбэм, - опять пропищала Джимин. Вроде кричала Лалиса, а нормальным уверенным тоном разговаривать не выходило у нее. - Они сказали... принц.

\- Ну да, - опять пожала плечами Лалиса. - А ты что, предлагаешь его все время называть высочество Кунпимук? Не смеши мои гетры.

\- Мы же боролись против него, - продолжала Джимин. - И Бэмбэм сам тоже боролся, а я и не...

Прервало ее объявление результатов: жюри пошушукалось довольно шустро, и ведущие торжественно объявили, что побеждает первоклассник Читтапон с кавером на Экзо. Первоклассник был отличный, конечно, но Джимин болела за Бэмбэма, даже когда он оказался принцем. Наверное, она бы болела за него, даже если бы он был королем всего земного шара и мучал подданных. Нет, ладно, тогда бы не болела. Или, может быть, всё-таки да. Нет, твёрдо решила Джимин и не менее твёрдо сжала кулаки, тогда бы не болела. Просто она хорошо знала Бэмбэма и знала, что даже если бы он был королём, он бы не мучал подданных и не экспроприировал у них ничего.

И вообще получалось, что она всё думала неправильно и принца не наградили за то, что он принц, хотя он танцевал полную фигню.

\- Пошлиии, - Лалиса потянула её за рукав. - Бэм говорит, их выпустили и мы можем пойти позаседать все вместе снова.

\- ТЫ! - сразу же закричала Джимин, едва Бэмбэм показался им на глаза. Затем она подскочила к нему и ткнула пальцем в грудь. Бэмбэм слегка покачнулся. - ТЫ КОРОЛЕВСКАЯ ОСОБА!

\- Я... - начал Бэмбэм, но Джимин не дала ему договорить:

\- ТЫ КУНПИМУК БХУВАКУЛЬ!

\- Ого, - точно так же, как ранее Лалиса, восхитился Бэмбэм. - Ты смогла!

\- КУНПИМУК! - не успокаивалась Джимин. - БХУВАКУЛЬ! ТЫ МНЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛ! ТЫ СТРОИЛ ЗАГОВОР ПРОТИВ СЕБЯ!

\- Против монархии, - поправил её Бэмбэм. - А что, нельзя? Ты не спрашивала.

У Джимин кончился воздух, и она только размахивала руками. Вся ее жизнь летела под откос: Бэмбэм был принцем, при этом он не был избалованным и не пользовался бесчестными привилегиями, да ещё и на полном серьезе строил заговоры против монархии и признавал это. Как ей вообще теперь жить, если у нее лучший друг - принц?

“Прости, Джебоми”, сразу же подумала она. “Ты мой лучший оппа”.

\- Всю жизнь хотел быть президентом, - надулся Бэмбэм. - Но не могу, потому что у нас нет президентов. Нечестно, правда?

\- Нечестно, что ты не выиграл! - воскликнула Лалиса, и Бэмбэм отмахнулся:

\- Ну, они же сразу сказали: почетный участник. Хорошо хоть, выступить дали, сразу предупредили же, что из-за титула просто так выпустить в Корею на финал не могут, так что рассчитывать нечего. Зато вы заценили, как всё блестело?

Бэмбэм дэбнул и крутанулся на каблуках, демонстрируя вблизи, как переливаются сотни пайеток на его костюме. Джимин переживала свой крах как профессиональной революционерки. Возможно, придется таки пойти в университет.

“Он проиграл, потому что он принц”, полностью убитая, поделилась она с чатом. “Проиграл, а не выиграл! Ему помешало, что он из монархии!”.

Чат зажужжал поддержкой, которую Джимин не смогла прочитать, потому что Бэмбэм взял ее за руку (а Лалису нет, у нее в руках, правда, был телефон и сумка, но всё равно! даже не попытался!) и принялся бурно рассуждать о том, что на ддр он сегодня уже точно не готов, а вот в караоке можно и вообще почему они не проводили заседание в кино ещё ни разу.

“Ты знаешь”, написала в конце концов Йерин, “мы же дружим с Джебоми-оппой, хоть он и в патриархате по уши. Так что на республиканского принца мы тебя точно благословим”.

“А ты станешь тогда принцессой?”, задал важный вопрос Джексон, и Джимин немедленно отправила суровую собаку с табличкой “НЕТ”.

“А я бы стал”, ответил Джексон, и Джимин практически увидела, как он мечтательно закатывает глаза. “Хён, почему ты не принц? А всего лишь шик энд секси”.

И это была правда: Джексон мог бы быть принцессой, если бы Джебом был принцем, и наоборот тоже могло бы быть, и с Джебомом Джимин дружила, хоть он и не понимал ничего в борьбе за левые идеалы, и Бэмбэм не перестал быть своим в доску от того, что он оказался принцем. Точнее, на всех их заседаниях он был принцем, и нынешнее заседание ничем не отличалось от предыдущих, если не считать того, что теперь Джимин могла в любой момент выговорить Кунпимук Бхувакуль

\- Президент Бхувакуль звучит гораздо круче, - сказал Бэмбэм. - Ты бы проголосовала за меня?

\- Да, - без всяких раздумий сказала Джимин и пообещала себе впредь никогда не судить принцев просто по тому, что они уродились принцами.

И принцесс тоже.


End file.
